Usuario Blog:Ex Regnum/Coliseum: Choose your weapon
The game: Coliseum.jpeg|link=https://www.facebook.com/Ex-Regnum-Publishing-294134461479383/ WhatsApp Image 2019-11-05 at 01.46.59.jpeg|link=https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/exregnum/coliseum-choose-your-weapon Coliseum: Choose Your Weapon is a competitive card game with dice in which players can feel like they’ve just stepped into the arena. Coliseum is about bloody battles and cunning strategy, outsmarting your opponents and winning fights before they have even begun by creating the greatest champion Coliseum has ever seen. The game is divided into two main steps: Preparation and Combat. No two fights will ever be the same due to the incredibly deep customization options that Coliseum:Choose Your Weapon allows, and no other card game is like it. Fights are fast, brutal and unforgiving, and they’re as much about brain as they are brawn, though packing a heavier punch than anyone else certainly helps. If you have ever wondered what it must have been like for a fighter to step out in front of the crowds and risk their life for glory, then Coliseum is the game for you. If you’re a fighting genius who can think ahead of other fighters, then you’re in the right place. If you’re the biggest warrior you know and can crush the skulls of your enemies between a finger and a thumb, the arena beckons. Coliseum is about making the right choices, rolling the dice and hoping fortune is on your side, taking advantage of every opportunity that presents itself in the heat of battle, but most of all, Coliseum is about winning. When opening the COLISEUM box, the player will find a simple to play but complex to master game which is, above all, very intuitive. With Gladiator, Skill and Equipment Cards, you quickly prepare your fighter. Then, the dice and strategy guide the player during combat, which usually ends in slaughter or technical defeat after about fifteen minutes. 'The main Draw' Speed is one of the key elements to the game. Once you understand it, you can prepare for a fight in less than a minute and start rolling dice, and in less than a quarter of an hour the game is over and you've experienced feints, dodges, blows to the back of the neck, injuries, technical positioning ... all a gladiator fight. Then there's always the option of a rematch Because there are so many Gladiator, Skill and Equipment cards, the combinations are infinite and each combat is different. The games are fast, but the game has a lot of depth because of all the combinations it offers. There is much to explore in COLISEUM. 'Game Modes' Thanks to the flexibility of the system, players have an enormous margin of creativity to do whatever they want with COLISEUM. We first came up with the standard gameplay, one fighter versus another, in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Then, we suggested other ways to play, such as multiplayer, team versus team, tournaments, etc. But the options are limitless. You could even start an entire league of fights with different rules for the selection of weapons, team skills or even trainers... In addition, as players play and invent more ways to do so, we will have a forums and social networks the make known the most popular of them. Many of them will even allow us to develop expansions for the game. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Boardgame Categoría:Geek Categoría:Rol Categoría:Game Categoría:Gamer